


Ревность

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Когда выдвигаешь условия, хорошенько подумай: сможешь ли сам их соблюдать?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Ревность

Поттер, о чём-то переговариваясь с друзьями, спокойно собирает свои вещи и выходит из аудитории. У него на лице сияет улыбка, зелёные глаза поблёскивают за стёклами круглых очков. Он не видит никого и ничего, кроме друзей.

Драко раздражённо скидывает в сумку учебник, пергамент, перья и идёт в библиотеку.  
Блейз догоняет на середине пути. Молча идёт рядом. Он не задаёт вопросов, да ему и не нужно. Даже если он ещё не догадался, то совсем скоро обо всём узнает. Потому что с каждым днём Драко все сложнее держать себя в руках.

Он садится на подоконник, раскрывает книгу. Отсюда хорошо видно, как компания веселящихся гриффиндорцев спускается к озеру. Драко делает вид, что не смотрит в окно, огрызается на попытку Блейза втянуть его в разговор.

Из здания выбегает рыжая оторва Уизли, стремительно догоняет остальных, обнимает каждого. И Драко кажется, что Поттер задерживает её в объятиях чуть дольше положенного.

Это абсурд. Драко знает, что абсурд, но глаза застилает красная пелена, и он срывается. Книги летят на мраморный пол, сумка остаётся лежать на подоконнике. Блейз молча смотрит ему вслед, но не пытается догнать.

Драко принимает решение — пора заканчивать с этим фарсом, он не железный. Лучше оборвать всё сейчас, пока ещё не поздно.

Уже поздно… Он влип так конкретно, что нет ни единого шанса остановиться. Но он пытается.

Несколько склянок успокоительного помогают пережить завтрак. Он отстранён и спокоен. Он ни разу не смотрит в сторону гриффиндорского стола, молча и независимо выходит из Большого зала, направляясь на занятия. Блейз и Панси не оставляют его ни на секунду, и он им благодарен.

Он дважды едва не засыпает во время лекций, Панси треплет за плечо, и Драко улыбается в ответ. Друзья переживают, а он так и не находит сил, чтобы обо всём им рассказать.

Перед обедом он принимает ещё одну убойную дозу успокоительного. И чувствует себя овощем, но вообще-то так даже лучше.

Еда безвкусная, но это последнее, о чём он думает. Его занимает неровно лежащая на столе салфетка — гораздо больше, чем должна бы. И смех за соседним столом.

Драко не поднимает взгляд. Но вслушивается, пытаясь уловить знакомые интонации.  
И не слышит. Но голову так и не поднимает. Может, там, среди веселящихся, уже нет Поттера. Может, он где-то в другом месте. А может, Драко перестал его узнавать.

Панси шепчет на ухо:

— Он идёт сюда.

Драко улыбается. Ему плевать. Он так думал, но сердце всё равно сбивается с ритма. Слишком слабое успокоительное.

Драко просто поднимается и идёт к выходу, и ему всё равно, как это выглядит со стороны.

За спиной звучит его фамилия — на этот раз интонации те самые, он всё ещё их помнит… он знает их наизусть, как он вообще мог подумать, что не узнает?

Двери Большого зала захлопываются прямо перед его носом с оглушающим грохотом. В помещении воцаряется звенящая тишина.

Драко касается тяжелого дерева ладонью и задаётся единственным вопросом — как её вообще можно закрыть?

— Прошу прощения, — раздаётся за спиной. — Я случайно, я просто… директор, а можно как-то… открыть?

Макгонагалл что-то отвечает, и двери распахиваются вновь.

Поттер вылетает из Большого зала стремительно, и в последнюю секунду утягивает Драко за собой.

Через десяток шагов, сделанных по инерции, Драко ощущает горячую ладонь, сжимающую его пальцы. И вырываться уже не хочется. По телу разливается тепло. На лицо наползает улыбка. Он сжимает чужую руку в ответ, и Поттер, обернувшись на секунду, сияет зелёными глазами уже для него.

Они оказываются в пустом заброшенном коридоре. Драко даже не представляет, в каком это крыле. Он не помнит дороги, только лохматый чёрный затылок. Поттер тут же притягивает его в объятия. Он горячий и уютный. И Драко уже не помнит, почему злился на него.

— Ты не пришёл вчера, я волновался, — говорит Поттер. — И сегодня ведёшь себя странно. Что-то случилось?

Вот теперь Драко вспомнил. Всё же успокоительное могло быть и посильнее.

Он отстраняется и смотрит в обеспокоенные глаза за стёклами дурацких очков. Кривит губы в усмешке.

— Всё хорошо. Кто-то может увидеть, — произносит он и отступает, разрывая контакт.

Поттер закатывает глаза.

— Здесь-то? Да сюда даже привидения не заглядывают. Драко, какого чёрта происходит? Всё же было нормально.

Драко не может перестать по-идиотски кривить губы. Маска застывает на лице, а внутри каждый орган покрывается корочкой льда. Это больно.

— Всё и так нормально, Поттер, — говорит Драко. — Просто нам лучше остановиться.

Поттер застывает на мгновение. Взгляд его становится пустым, отстранённым.

— То есть расстаться, — говорит он.

И Драко кивает. Он не хотел произносить этого вслух. И слышать такое тяжело.

Поттеру тоже нелегко. Он закрывается, на глазах превращается в незнакомца — серьёзного, где-то даже озлобленного. Выдавливает сквозь зубы:

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я не хочу это сейчас обсуждать. Встретимся вечером.

И уходит. Просто оставляет Драко в незнакомом коридоре одного. Разбитого и с адской болью в груди.

Драко опускается на ледяной пол, покрытый вековой пылью, приваливается спиной к стене и закрывает лицо руками. Он не понимает, почему после всего, именно он чувствует себя мразью. Ведь это не он обнимался с кем попало и не обращал никакого внимания на своего парня, верно?

К вечеру становится легче. И Драко действительно идёт на встречу с Поттером. Вероятно, последнюю. Он заготовил тысячу фраз, но так и не смог ни одну из них произнести.

Он пришёл чуть раньше обычного. И не только он. Поттер уже прижимал к стене Блейза… чёрт, Блейза…

Звон в ушах заглушает почти всё. Мир окрашивается в красный спектр. Внутри начинает борьбу что-то тёмное и опасное, которое кричит, вопит во весь голос: «Не тронь! Моё!»

И в разгар всего этого безобразия откуда-то появляется маленький неуверенный в себе Драко, который шепчет: «Ты же с ним порвал».

Неуверенный Драко послан смачно и по матери. Вперёд выходит разозлённый Драко, выставляет перед собой палочку и кричит заклинание.

Обоих парней отбрасывает в разные стороны. Поттер ориентируется быстрее, хватает палочку и тут же встаёт в боевую стойку, в то время как Блейз падает на задницу и ударяется головой о стену.

«Это твой выбор, — шепчет откуда-то неуверенный Драко. — Смелый и сильный. Ты его выбрал. Ты сам. Ты его хочешь. Позволишь ему уйти?»

— Что это было? — едва сдерживая ярость, спрашивает Драко.

Поттер хмыкает.

— О, я бы тоже хотел это знать, Малфой. Скажи мне, какого чёрта твои друзья весь день за мной бегают и требуют оставить тебя в покое? И это при том, что никто о наших отношениях не должен был знать. Потому что, я тебе напомню, это было именно твоё условие. И с моей стороны не знает никто. А у тебя, кажется, половина факультета в курсе. И я уже молчу о том, что ты меня бросил вообще-то!

Драко прикрывает глаза. Палочка опускается. Да, это было его условие. Кто же знал, что его будет так сложно соблюдать. Поттер ни разу не облажался, ничем не выдал своих эмоций. Это Драко и бесило. Он был уверен, что Поттер тут же спалится, расскажет друзьям. Вместо этого он спокойно продолжал проводить время в их компании, смеялся, шутил… и лишь поздно вечером встречал Драко на их месте, чтобы немного побыть вдвоём.

Знакомые руки обнимают его за шею, притягивают к горячему телу.

Драко дышит неспокойно. В носу неприятно покалывает и щекотит.

— Драко, ты хочешь расстаться или хочешь всем рассказать? Потому что сейчас есть только два пути. Скрываться я больше не стану. Да и после сегодняшнего за обедом… ну я в любом случае уже выдал себя.

Драко просовывает руки ему под мантию, обхватывает руками за талию, крепко сжимает.

«Позволишь ему уйти?» — уточняет неуверенный Драко.

— Расскажем, — сдаётся Драко. — С папой сам разговаривать будешь.

Гарри с облегчением выдыхает. Улыбается.

— Хорошо. И с папой, и с мамой. С кем захочешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
